This invention relates generally to charitable fund raising promotions, and, in particular, to an automated charitable solicitation device and system that includes a promotional game feature. The game feature is used not only to increase exposure of these organizations to potential donors, such as those interested in making donations to charities and civic organizations, but also to expand the locations in which such funds can be solicited. A distinctive feature of this system is the unique manner by which donations are solicited in conjunction with and instant win game. Credits are given for each donation given on an instant win game and an opportunity to play the game is presented. Yet another distinctive feature also allows non-donors the same opportunity to play the instant win game. This promotional play feature allows playing of the game without making any donation and still exposes the charities to the general public.
Obtaining donations by charities and civic organizations has become increasingly harder due to the increased number of groups, organizations, and individuals looking to solicit funds from donors. Additional limitations are found in the limited ways in which the offers to donate to the charities are currently being offered. Therefore, charitable solicitors, fundraisers, and providers are continuously looking for new and unusual ways of attracting attention to their individual charities or organizations.
Most charities rely on repetitive donations. To maintain these donations, charities regularly use displays at retail outlets such as stores and restaurants, walk-a-thons, bake sales, and periodically use telethons, radiothons featuring famous stars, and some prize promotion games. Certain areas allow for charitable gaming, such as bingo, at pre-existing locations with restricted operational hours to raise funds for theses groups. But, this is the exception rather than the rule.
Prize promotions are often tied to products and services throughout the country and have become so common it is expected by the consumer. It is reported that over seventy-five percent of corporate industry uses some form of promotion in the sale and advertisement of their products and companies.
Therefore, it is advantageous to a charitable solicitor or fundraiser to be able to provide a distinguishable and unique promotion in order to expose their organizations purpose and goals encouraging not only current donors to remain loyal but to attract new and repetitive donors to their cause. What is needed is a modern method of soliciting such donations that is efficient and low cost and adds a promotional value to the donation. This method should also move the promotional game out of a typical paper medium and into a unique interactive video medium that modern society has become so accustomed.